


Pouty Peter

by Enolaholmes468



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enolaholmes468/pseuds/Enolaholmes468
Summary: Just a sickfic where Peter is having a bad day and wants to wallow in his own self pity.I am aware the title is terrible.
Kudos: 2





	Pouty Peter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post please let me know if I make any mistakes or don’t tag things I should. I hope you like it.

It was a cold winters day and the rain was being violently blown against the window. Peter was trying to concentrate on what his history teacher was saying but his mind kept wondering. It was one of those days where he felt like curling up in a ball and not talking to anyone. He didn’t want to be at school he wanted the day to be over already. It had been a long day but it was finally his last lesson. The bell rang and Peter packed up his stuff and left the room hurriedly. 

He was glad that he could go home and watch tv he was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to just relax and watch a film or sleep. He realised that today he had his internship and he couldn’t relax he had to help Mr. Stark he loved learning from Tony and didn’t want him to think he was just being lazy. So he came up with a plan, he walked to the car where Happy day slowly and cautiously.

When he reached the car he got in coughing and breathless. Happy looked concerned although he never voiced this to Peter. Peter curled up on himself in the backseat and rested his head against the cool glass window as Happy drove out of the school car park. He fell into a deep sleep and completely lost track of time.

He began to stir a while later and realised he had reached his destination. He got out of the car and croaked a thank you to Happy. Happy winced at the sound of Peter’s voice and watched as he raced up the front steps towards the lift to Mr. Stark’s apartment. 

Once Peter was in the lift Tony’s A.I. Started talking to him. “Peter I am detecting an emotional irregularity in you would you like me to tell Mr. Stark.”   
“No there’s no need thank you FRIDAY.” Peter said hurriedly he didn’t want Mr. Stark to know he was feeling emotional or he would see right through his facade. He stepped out of the lift once it reached the right floor, he was happy to see that Mr. Stark was not yet in sight. He sat down on the sofa and grabbed a blanket he sat with it covering his entire body except for his head. He heard Mr. Stark coming and started shivering. Mr. Stark was concerned by what he saw, Peter was quiet and sitting still rather than bouncing on the balls of his feet as he usually did. He was also shivering in a relatively warm room despite wearing quite a few layers and being under a blanket. Mr. Stark immediately came closer to Peter and asked him if he was ok. Peter went to reply but ended up coughing rather harshly instead. Peter shook his head as his coughing was fading and he was attempting to regain his breath. 

“What’s going on Pete why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling well I wouldn’t have made you come over.”  
“I like coming over I just don’t think I can do much work in the lab today.”  
“You won’t be doing any today I can assure you of that.” Tony said in a tone that let Peter know there would be no negotiating and for once that was what Peter wanted. He didn’t feel like he was letting Tony down this way.


End file.
